


Asking someone out

by mk94



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is being Logan, M/M, asking someone out, inspired by the valentinesday video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Virgil wants to ask out his crush but doesn't know how. Logan gives him advice that is absolutely not helpful and it's a miracle how it worked out at all. Janus is weak against honest Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Asking someone out

Virgil watched his father burning the stew while watching his elder brother doing his homework with his boyfriend in the living room.

“Dad, the stew is on fire…literally”

“Oh my!” his father shouted in shock, taking the pot off the stove and extinguished the fire with their kitchen fire extinguisher. While cleaning the mess up, his dad glanced over to him,” so, did you asked your crush out today?”

Blushing in embarrassment, Virgil hid deeper into his too large but very comfortable hoodie.

“Nooo… I mean. He’s Roman Prince! Never in my live do I have a chance with him!”

“Don’t say that, Virg… KEEP THOSE HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU SNAKE!” he snapped out, pointing accusingly at the tattoed guy holding his hands up in defense while Logan snapped at his father to stop disturbing them.

“We are simply studying, dad” he finished with a frown, already writing down his notes.

“I would bet my cookies on it, that boy has like… six arms or something,” Virgil could hear his father murmur. He turned back to the younger son, smiling again like nothing happened,” you are a wonderful person, Virgil, everyone should be happy to have you as their friends!”

“But I don’t want friends…” Virgil hissed and mumbled dumbly,” I want a boyfriend…”

“Just tell him how you feel. When it comes from the heart, there is a good chance for him to be impressed”

“Thanks dad…” Virgil sighed, about to leave the kitchen but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“Since I ruined our dinner, I’m going to buy some pizza,” his father explained,” could you keep a look on Logan and his … boyfriend?”

Glancing out of the kitchen to the livingroom, Virgil found Janus leaning closer to Logan who was explaining him something about math. Both father and son saw Janus’ lips ghosting over Logan’s ear before pulling back again and grinning stiffly at them.

“Alright,” Virgil shrugged, pointing to them,” but I can’t promise them to keep their grossness to themselves”

“As long as you are there, those little rebels will keep it together”, his father said sternly before leaving with a short, “I’m getting some pizza! I’ll be back in half and hour!”

The moment the door shut, Janus was up and seated himself on Logan’s lap. The cute nerd looked up in surprise as he was pulled away from the table only to have his wonderful, lovely and needy boyfriend on his lap.

“Janus, what are you-“, Logan started but was interrupted by the other’s lips. This interruption held on for exactly five seconds before he pulled away with a stern,” we still got homework to do”

“You are doing your homework which is for next week, sweetheart,” Janus smirked, his fingers playing with the other’s hair,” you know how much I love being ignored by your studies…”

“Which is, not at all,” Logan replied monotone, glancing up at Janus grinning down at him and leaning in for another kiss.

“Dad says I have to cock block you so…”, Virgil announced himself, plopping down on a chair next to his brother,” …here I am”

“How wonderful of you to interrupt us like that…” Janus drawled, pulling away from Logan and sitting back on his own chair,” what might convince you to leave us alone?”

“Virgil is quite loyal to our father,” Logan replied, not seeing his younger brother smirking pass him,” there is nothing you could-“

“I want some tips on how to ask a guy out on a date”

As the elder teens stared at Virgil, he explained meekly,” …there is a guy I like”

“Well, if that is all,” Logan smiled knowingly,” I can tell you how I asked Janus out. It was quite simple and is easily to imitate”

Virgil frowned as Janus hid his face in embarrassment.

_“Hello Janus,” Logan greeted, standing in front of Janus who has been chatting with Remus. They just exited their chemistry class when Logan approached him._

_“Hello, Logan”_

_“Do you like food?”_

_Staring at Remus in confusion, seeing that he didn’t know either where this was going, Janus turned his gaze back to the nerd._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you like romantic outings?”_

_Janus frowned deeper in irritation._

_“Yes.”_

_Logan smiled with confidence,” I can provide for both of those things. Therefore, you will be my date”_

_Remus started laughing and so did some other people around them who were near enough to hear them. Logan didn’t seem to mind, just smiling at Janus and waiting for him to agree._

_And somehow, he answered._

_“Yes”_

“Seriously?!” Virgil snapped, glaring at a blushing Janus,” and you actually fell for that?!”

“Hey!” Janus snapped back,” don’t judge me! I wasn’t prepared for such upfront honesty and confidence!”

Virgil groaned and hit his head on the table,” please tell me your first time was more romantic”

Janus glanced over to a sweetly smiling Logan.

“It was romantic… for Logan’s standard”

_They were sitting on Janus couch, watching some documentation on Immanuel Kant when Logan took his hand gently._

_“We are humans,” he spoke up, not looking at Janus._

_“Yes?”_

_“As humans, one possible objective is to procreate”, Logan continued, his gaze now on his boyfriend._

_Janus raised his eyebrows, blinking. His face started to feel warm._

_“Yes.”_

_“Therefore, would you like to copulate with me?”_

_Janus cursed under his breath, attacking his boyfriend’s lips and pushed him on his back, climbing on his lap, mumbling between kisses,” yes”_

“I don’t know what your problem is, Virgil,” Logan replied after Virgil let out a screech of frustration,” these very well worked for me and I don’t see why it wouldn’t work for you”

“Because unlike you apparently, my life is not a Sims-Game!” Virgil snapped.

“That’s ridicules. If life was a Sims-Game, it would go like this. EEOOO,-“

“As much as I love your talent to talk Sim-ish, I’m afraid to tell you that now is not a good time,” Janus interrupted gently, his hand placed on Logan’s and smiling apologetic.

Virgil groaned into his hands, ignoring the cheery shout of their father returning.

“Virgil! Son! You have to see this!” came the exited shouts from outside.

Virgil, together with Logan and Janus, went outside, seeing with shock no other than Roman Prince, clothed in royal attire, sitting on a freaking white horse and smiling at him with a smile that was just too bright for Virgil to stare at directly.

“What is going on?” he asked, watching Roman gracefully jump off the horse and kneeling in front of him.

“Is this yours?” he asked, holding out some headphones which made Virgil gasp.

“They got taken away just yesterday by some bullies!”

Smirking proudly to himself, Roman replied,” I know, I beat them up and got it back. For you”

Blushing brightly, Virgil took his headphones, gasping when a loud squeal from his father was heard.

“This is the most romantic gesture I have ever seen in my live!!”

“Dad!”

“Tell your _Prince_ Charming to come in! I’ve got Pizza!”

Not wanting to embarrass himself some more in front of his crush, he turned around, snapped a short, “Logan is not a virgin anymore!” and grabbed Roman’s hand, ignoring his father’s shocking gasp and asked him to take him away from here and let his crush ride with him into the sunset.

Okay, it was actually midday, but Roman kept on telling everyone it was in the evening to keep that effect. But after five years of marriage, Virgil gave up on correcting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun :9


End file.
